


i like me best when my head's on your shoulder

by milk09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Purple Prose, and daichi is a sap, daichi and suga are very in love, i guess??, no beta we die like men, practically, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk09/pseuds/milk09
Summary: There's a certain sweetness to it, falling in love with your best friend.orDaichi wonders if falling in love is supposed to be this easy, because it certainly is with Suga.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	i like me best when my head's on your shoulder

There’s a certain sweetness to it, falling in love with your best friend. The way you’ve memorized the sound of his laughter, for the way his lashes fluttered before he sneezed. It’s so sweet, knowing before loving, or loving so much you didn’t even notice it was already loving. Maybe the love was always there, seated somewhere down deep, down to his toes, and he only noticed it now, growing too big and too tall until he couldn’t ignore it anymore. 

High school is supposed to be hard. It’s supposed to be a confusing time, suddenly losing your childhood and gaining the responsibility adulthood bestows on your shoulders. High school is terrifying and stressful and yeah there were so many obstacles he had to face. There’s supposed to be turmoil and hurt and yes, he has felt it, he gets it, but— 

But Suga was there. Suga was always there.

Daichi doesn’t consider himself a romantic. He was never the type of guy that liked rom-coms or chased love around like Tanaka or Nishinoya did. When he dated someone, he would be attentive and polite, and he thought that was all there was to it. It was never that serious. They would confess, he would say yes, they would go out and after some time, break up. 

He hasn’t been with that many people. Two girls in middle school and another two when he was in elementary, if clumsy hands exchanging candy were to count. He thought it did at the time, but he didn’t really know what dating felt like until high school. 

What love felt like. 

It was sweet, falling in love. Sweet and oh so warm. 

He couldn’t remember exactly when, but if he had to guess when he first noticed it, maybe it was after one of their practices; they were all sweaty and now that the rush of being in the court was over, he could feel his uniform sticking uncomfortably to his skin. He looked to his side and Suga was there, looking back at him with those intense brown eyes and he was glowing in the washed up light of the gym and Daichi felt like he received a ball to the stomach. He didn’t understand back then, the way both of their eyes lingered on each other, almost like they were stuck in a trance of their own making. He couldn’t look away until Asahi called out to them, telling them to hurry.

He may not have understood at that time, but it didn’t take long. 

Daichi wasn’t an idiot. He got good grades, he could say he was knowledgeable about the world. He knew boys who liked other boys existed and he didn’t expect himself to be one of those people, but he didn’t mind it. 

However, the more he thought about it, the more it didn’t seem to fit. Other boys were fine and girls were pretty, sure… But no one made his heart beat like Suga did. Maybe he could like both, in some other world where he didn’t meet Sugawara Koushi. He thinks he could, maybe. But in this world, in the world he is in, Suga  _ is  _ there and really, how could he look at anybody else?

From that point on, it felt like everything was spelt out for them. The road was laid in front of them, clear and familiar already. It felt almost unfair, how easy it was to mold themselves with each other. 

They had to keep it a secret, of course. It’s not the most accepted thing in Japan, especially in prefectures outside Tokyo. But they’re not exactly hiding it either. Glances at each other during classes, brushing their hands together whenever possible, closing up the gym suddenly takes ten minutes too long. Little actions that make soft smiles bloom on both their faces. If anybody were to look for even a moment, Daichi thinks, they would know immediately what was going on.

It isn’t always smooth sailing though.

The thing is, he  _ knows _ Suga. He  _ knows  _ him, the way he looks when he’s bored or determined or angry. He knows he bites his pencils and doodles on all four corners of his notebooks. He’s memorized all the places he has moles on, and the lines on his palms, he has felt them all over his body. He knows Suga, and theoretically he should be able to find something, a habit or some ridge in his body he finds unattractive, anything,  _ something  _ that he would dislike. 

Theoretically, yes, he should, but… he doesn’t. 

There is not one single thing about Sugawara Koushi he hates or even remotely comes close to disliking. His hands aren’t soft, his skin isn’t smooth, and sometimes he gets into a mood where he just wants to be completely irresponsible and he takes  _ risks  _ like Daichi doesn’t worry about him enough but—

He knows all of this. Everything is engraved inside his mind, pressed there by years of knowing him, of seeing him everyday. And yet, there’s no doubt in his mind who he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

Daichi isn’t a romantic, in all honesty. People who took their high school romances seriously used to make him feel embarrassed because isn’t it all just puppy love? An effect of hormones? Why would you promise yourself like that, like you know how the rest of your life is going to work out and you’re completely sure you want  _ this  _ person for all time? 

He gets it, now, though. If he were younger he might’ve laughed at himself and maybe he should do it now, thinking about things like moving in and getting a house for themselves when he doesn’t even have enough money to buy Suga a ring. He doesn’t even have a job—hell, he hasn’t even  _ graduated _ yet and someone really should hit him in the head but he doubts it would have any effect because no matter what happens he thinks his heart could never forget Suga. His name has been engraved in his heart.

It’s just so easy for them, doing everything together, matching each other beat by beat, note by note. Knowing you’re in love and being loved back. There might not be a better feeling in the world. 

They’d just dropped off Asahi, today. The back of their hands are a hair's width apart from each other and his heart shouldn’t react like this after years of doing the same thing but there it goes, a palpable  _ badump badump _ in his chest, still. He thinks about everything they’ve been through together and the startling realization comes that he cannot envision a future without the man beside him in it and he has to  _ say it _ .

He stops walking and Suga turns back to look at him, an expression saying ‘come on’ on his face. He can read him so easily and he’s sure the other boy can too, because his brows become furrowed in concern, undoubtedly seeing Daichi as clearly as he sees him. The setting sun makes him glow a vicious, beautiful orange.

“Daichi, are you okay?”

There are times, when this love that had grown so fast in his heart, had threatened to burst him open. There are times when he’s overtaken by the urge to run to the school’s media room and announce to the radio that he is terribly, wonderfully in love with Sugawara Koushi, and he is his and he is his. There’s this urge, this joy that wants to make itself known. 

It’s kind of unbearable, to keep it to himself most times. He could talk to Asahi about it yes, but if he opened up that choice he doesn’t think he could ever stop. All of their conversations would just be about Suga and Suga and Suga, like the way his hair has a permanent cowlick and how his cheeks and nose get the loveliest shade of pink when it’s cold and how smart he is for acing another test, and as good of a friend as Asahi is, Daichi doesn’t think he would be able to bear it. 

He knows he could never act on it, he could never really do any of it, but sometimes, on the way home from school, on days like today, Suga looks at him for a long moment then takes his hand, slots their fingers together, filling up the empty spaces, and even though it only lasts for a couple of seconds before he lets go, it feels like the boldest declaration of love ever made.

Maybe that’s why it was so easy, Daichi thinks, their 'falling in love', because it’s easy to jump when you know there’s someone waiting to catch you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i like waxing poetry about fictional characters
> 
> anyway!! i hope u enjoyed reading it!! i was in a rut before this but i think im getting back my rhythm (ᵗʰᵃⁿᵏˢ ᵗᵒ ˢᵒᵐᵉ ᵃᵈᵛᶦᶜᵉ ᶦ ᵍᵒᵗ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗʰᵉ ᵏʳᵇᵏ ᵇᵇ ᵈᶦˢᶜᵒʳᵈ)
> 
> comments and kudos are v v appreciated!! i would love to know what u think ＼(￣▽￣)／<3
> 
> the title from the song [three small words](https://youtu.be/JMWKZuBx-7c) by joolie


End file.
